


Monster

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacle porn. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.
> 
> The passage from _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ belongs to Jules Verne.

The kids are in the kitchen, ostensibly having breakfast. 

“King Kong.” Angel says. 

“Gross.” Sean throws a cornflake at her. “Fifty-foot woman.”

“Now that's gross.” 

“The Blob.” Alex says seriously. 

Everyone pictures this for a moment and then cracks up. 

“The creature from the black lagoon.” Raven murmurs. 

For a moment, Hank wonders if she's serious, but then there's a twinkle in her eye, a flash of gold and everyone laughs again. 

“What's all this then?” Charles yawns as he opens the refrigerator. 

“Uh, we were discussing,” Alex starts giggling helplessly. 

“We were discussing which horror monster we'd most like to....” Sean starts flushing. 

“Get fucked by,” Raven says, smirking at Charles. 

Charles winces. “Language, Raven, please.” Lately she's been doing more and more of this sort of behavior simply to annoy him. 

Erik reaches for the orange juice. “And the point is?”

Alex shrugs “It's funny.”

“Really?” Charles asks skeptically. His eyes meet Erik's over the counter. 

_Children_ , Erik's thinking, _are idiots._

_Now, now...they're just imaginative. They're having fun, that's all._ Though, whether Charles really approves of this sort of fun, he's not entirely sure. 

_Oh?_ Erik takes a sip of orange juice, looking at him. _What about it then, Charles?_

_What?_

_What monster would you prefer to be fucked by?_

Charles's hand hovers an inch away from his lips. For a second he just holds his coffee, and then finally, takes a sip. 

_I've never thought about it._

Erik snorts and finishes his orange juice. 

“I hate it when you do that.” Raven complains. 

"It's creepy,” Sean agrees. 

“I can honestly assure you you'd hate the alternative far worse.” Charles says dryly. Raven raises her eyebrows and he sighs. “Finish your breakfast.”

“Yes, _Dad_.”

 

Try as he might, Charles can't get the idea out of his mind. Monsters. Having sex with monsters... 

_What monster would you prefer to be fucked by?_ Erik considers himself a monster. Charles knows that much. He should have just answered, “You,” But Charles doesn't think of Erik as a monster, so he didn't say it, and now...now they're back to wherever they were before. 

He catches sight of the book later while he's tidying his desk in the library. _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea._ For a moment, Charles just looks at it out of the corner of his eye, as though it's a wild animal that might scamper off if he faces it straight on. Then he blushes so hard, his entire body feels like it's on fire. 

He takes it to bed with him that night and reads by the glow of his bedside lamp. For a while he's simply lost in the timeless story that's intrigued him since he was a boy. It's always been one of his favorites. 

But soon, oh god, all too soon, he reaches the bit that for some incredibly ridiculous reason, leaves him harder than he's even been before in his life. He's never going to be able to look at the book again without going stiff as a board. 

It's ridiculous. Damn Raven and her ridiculous conversations. Damn Erik for asking that question at all. 

Charles falls asleep, disgruntled, aching, miserable and _hard_. 

 

The morning is poor respite from the thoughts of the day before. Every single time one of the kids looks at him, Charles wants to scream. He's doing his best to remain calm, but it's getting harder as the day progresses. 

"Charles?" Raven looks at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

“It's nothing.” 

 

That night Charles gives in, wrapping his hand around himself as he tries to imagine the possibilities. It's no good. He feels an utter fool so he goes to take a cold shower instead. 

It doesn't exactly help. The water falls over him and he remembers, the words floating before his eyes. 

_'It swam crossways in the direction of the Nautilus with great speed, watching us with its enormous staring green eyes. Its eight arms, or rather feet, fixed to its head, that have given the name of cephalopod to these animals, were twice as long as its body, and were twisted like the furies' hair.'_

Charles groans and shuts off the shower. He's even harder than before. Grabbing a towel, he steps out and walks into his bedroom. 

Erik is there waiting for him. “Charles, I.” Erik pauses, his eyes taking in the sight of Charles clad in nothing save his towel. 

“Sorry, I just...needed... a shower.” Charles is absurdly self-conscious. 

“I'll go then, shall I?” Erik turns to the door, then looks back at him. “Are you all right, Charles?”

“Yes.” Charles swallows, “of course.”

“It's just...” Erik hesitates. “You seemed...distracted earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Charles's skin is damp. Beads of water are still patterned across his torso. His hard-on is killing him and he wants nothing more than to forget the last two days. “I...”

Erik waits, curious. 

“...can't get what Raven said out of my head.” Charles confesses at last. He runs a hand through his hair, still damp. He feels ashamed and he has no idea why he's telling Erik any of this. 

“Which was...?”

Apparently the conversation hadn't had quite the same lasting impression on Erik as it had on him. 

“I know what monster I'd like to have fuck me.” Charles mutters miserably. 

He's not imagining the quiet in the room, how utterly still Erik has gone after his words. 

“Oh, which then?” Erik sounds casual enough, but the pulse at his throat is beating rapidly. 

Charles motions at the book. Erik studies it, and then his eyes widen slightly as he makes the connection. “You want the giant squid to,”

“Don't say it aloud,” Charles hisses. His towel is threatening to fall off. He tries to wrap it tighter around his waist. “I didn't say it made sense. I just know when I was younger the book frightened me, it excited me, and now...” He shrugs helplessly. 

“Now you can't stop thinking about those tentacles taking you up the ass.”

Charles gapes at him. “Why would you,” He's so humiliated he can barely speak, and, fuck it, yes, aroused. His cock's just jutting out against the towel. There's a damp spot already. 

Erik eyes it. “I see that was fairly spot on.” 

“Don't,” Charles mumbles.

“I could make that happen for you.” Erik meets his gaze. “If you wanted.”

“What?”

“It'd be a metal monster, but a monster all the same.” 

The words are a trifle diffident, but suddenly Charles can tell how much this is costing Erik to say. “Please.” He asks, “Please,”

Erik stares at him. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes,” Charles says breathlessly, even though he's completely terrified. 

“Very well.” Erik leans in. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, understood?”

Charles nods. 

And then a long, slender, gleaming tentacle slides up from his bed and lifts Charles to toss him onto the mattress. He can't breathe as another appears from the other side. They pin his arms, as ones for his legs appear, pushing his limbs further apart. A fifth tentacle arises to dangle teasingly above his head. At the same time, there's a tentacle brushing along his prick, and another brushing over his hole, probing gently, before pushing inside. Charles inhales sharply. It's so _cold_. He's naked and damp. His hair sticking to his forehead, as though he's been tossed out of the sea onto a beach and the one at his ass pushes further in, before pulling out abruptly.

Charles watches, eyes slightly gazed as Erik pours oil over the waving metal tentacle. He can't believe this is happening. It must be a dream.

A really really vivid dream. He shivers. 

Charles shudders as it returns to play around his hole. The tentacle on his cock coils around it, tugging enticingly. Charles arches into the grasp before he's aware of it. Quick as a wink, the other slides inside his ass again, cool and slippery, fucking him open. 

Abruptly, they flip Charles, so he's flat on his belly, only he's being dangled in the air as he's toyed with by the monster's limbs, teased open, pulled in all directions as it slides further and further, deeper inside him, filling him. 

Charles groans, and the tip of the one above his head slips in over his lips. The metal is cool on his tongue and he licks it tentatively. Erik makes a strangled sound and Charles glances at him for the first time. The man is watching him, silently. Without a word the metal inside Charles moves faster, fucking him open. A second tentacle slips in to join the first, and Charles wants to die from the burn of pleasure as he's held in the air and fucked. It's a twisting, cool ecstasy, stretching him endlessly, fucking him until Charles wants to scream aloud. So he does, a harsh guttural cry that's torn from his tongue. 

He comes at last, splattering in an endless arch across the blankets below him. The coil around his cock wrings every last drop out of him before it lets go.

Erik lowers him, dropping him gently onto the blankets. Charles almost doesn't care that he's lying in his own come, and he's just been completely fucked open by...oh god, he buries his face in his pillow. 

“Charles.” Erik's voice is soft. 

Charles can't face him. He doesn't look up. He doesn't move until he hears the door closing as Erik leaves. Only then does he get up, strip off the top blanket and carries it into the bathroom to toss in the hamper. He takes another shower, rinsing himself off, before returning to his bed. His completely normal, stable bed. 

Despite being rather sore, Charles sleeps surprisingly soundly. 

 

In the morning he doesn't know what to make of that. 

He doesn't know what to say to Erik either, who studiously avoids him throughout the day. At last Charles reaches out with his mind. He finds Erik as he's jogging along the path through the gardens. Sweat, the pounding of his heartbeat, the muscles in his leg strain as he moves. 

_I didn't thank you._

He feels Erik pause in his run, the breath still coming fast, his muscles burning.

_You didn't have to._

_Yes, I did. It was unbearably impolite of me._

He can feel Erik's smile. 

_Only you, Charles, could say such a thing after a night._

_I know what else I want._

_I thought...you'd had it._

_That was only a taste._ Charles lets the words play gently across Erik's mind. 

_Oh? What do you want this time?_

Charles takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to say this, but it's Erik, and he wants Erik more than anything. 

_Frankenstein's monster._

Erik freezes. For a moment his mind is an utter blank to Charles and then. 

_Are you sure?_ The words pulse with reckless, vibrant hunger. 

_Yes, my friend, a thousand times yes._

Charles feels every pulse of Erik's heartbeat as the man strides back to the house. Every step bringing Erik closer to him. 

Charles smiles.


End file.
